<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sweet Shop (almost) by Kanene_yaaay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877377">The Sweet Shop (almost)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay'>Kanene_yaaay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides English Fanfiction [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Everyone Is An Adult, Guess who Scrooge is :D)/, Human AU, Logan is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Roman and Patton are just vibing but Virgil def do no trust them, Sdfghjklkjhgf, Slice of Life, Virgil the wary cat, alternative universe, sanders sides au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil usually did not like to stare people. He would rather stare his cellphone, his original lyrics, and his apocalyptic book full of random, crazy facts… These activities gave some sort of productivity in his life, sure.</p>
<p>However these two...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides English Fanfiction [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sweet Shop (almost)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyioo, my lollipops! What is upppp? -w-<br/>This is a bit of an old idea, but I found an interesting concept to try to write ^w^</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you like it! Virgil is a wary cat.</p>
<p> &lt;3</p>
<p>Warnings, fun facts, random things and stuff:</p>
<p>* That is just a Drabble with Human Sides. No warning applies here! Honestly, it’s just Virgil being suspicious.</p>
<p>* This characters do not belongs to me. They all belongs to the amazing Thomas Sanders in his series of Sanders Sides.</p>
<p>* Sorry for any spelling, pontuation and grammar mistakes! Any advice is very very welcome!</p>
<p>* There isn’t any shipp, but feel free to see them in a Romantic or Platonic Relationship!!  ^w^)/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil usually did not like to stare people. He would rather stare his cellphone, his original lyrics, and his apocalyptic book full of random, crazy facts… These activities gave some sort of productivity in his life, sure. Without mentioning that they a lot less complex, subjectivity and abstract than humans. The fact of him being out of his room was already social contact enough, actually.</p>
<p>However, these two… they captured his attention and turned his hobby of vibing - he chuckled to himself as remembering how confused his roommate’s face got every single time Virgil used this word - with a cup of hot coffee, the only one edible thing in this shop, his headphones and in an afternoon of 95F an almost impossible mission.</p>
<p>Of course, he already deducted where they came were from every evening, a little before, a little after and sometimes together with the sunset. They both, painted from head to toes, with their loud voices and incredibly gigantic smiles, always emerged from the building under reform in front of the Coffe Shop Virgil went since he was born.</p>
<p>The adult blamed the not-slightest-discreet tune from the others for knowing that the Future Sweet Shop belonged to the one with brown hair, bad puns, calmer glovered gestures (but equally dramatic expression) and mutable voice tone when he talked  with someone new, instead of the guy with dark brown hair (Are they brothers?) and vivid eyes so flashy as his boisterous laughter (Virgil wonder how much time it would cost until Scrooge kick them out with a broom because they both only, managed to shatter the dark, soulless aura of her shop) and a smile that Virgil didn’t exactly understood its meaning, together with the crown tattoo he has on his right hand.</p>
<p>(Virgil’s own tattoo in shape of a thundering stormcloud shivered a bit. The trace was familiar to him somehow… Maybe this guy would know something about- No. no, no, no, Virgil. You know it is impossible. This is stupid. Shut up.)</p>
<p>They were attending to this place since the painting and decoration from their building begun. Something which Virgil accepted as a personal affront since the only one human (sometimes) brave enough to go in this Coffe Shop and ignore Scrooge’s attempts to kick him out with her mean, grumpy as usual talking and actions (one day she hid all the chairs and turned all the tables upside down for him go away. Heh. Bold of her to assume Virgil would be above to sit on the floor to drink his life juice) was supposed to be him. </p>
<p>Maybe was this factor that made him to unfortunately be aware of their presence in the most unknown and unpopular building of the whole city, in the first place, which, as it seems,  wasn’t enough to push Virgil, and these two as well, away.</p>
<p>Their laughter echoed a bit louder, and the observing adult narrowed even more his careful, attentive eyes.</p>
<p>
  <i>“There is definitely something wrong with them.”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a really old idea I had a long time ago but changed literally all the plot as I re-wrote it sdfghjklkjhgfdghj. I don’t know if I will write for this AU again because, yeah, no inpiration here, sorrey, but it was cool writing just a little bit of it :P.</p>
<p>xDDD</p>
<p>Thankys for reading, my lollipops! Watch a fun video, eat a lot of seconds cookies (but be careful, sure!!), hiss to someone and drink (*cough cough* a lot of coffee cough cough* ) water! Byeioo!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>